Bittersweet Pinwheels
by animekraze
Summary: [oneshot] Rainbow pinwheels, and candied apples, Hinata finally expresses the words she could never seem to say. [NarutoxHinata, NaruHina]


**If you really think about it, to pair Naruto and Hinata, is hard. It's hard to pair the two together considering Naruto's personality and his forever crush on Sakura. **

**This is more of an implied HinataxNaruto, which means it's going to be bittersweet. You'll end up feeling incomplete with the ending, but it'll leave you with a sweet feeling. At least, I hope that's how it'll go. **

**A challenge from ****GlazingSilverWing**** Thank you!**

**AAAAHHH!!! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! At first, I was lazy, then I got SO busy it wasn't even funny, especially since finals are coming up in a few weeks for me. I uploaded other stuff, but those were…short. And I actually forgot about this until a while ago. **

**Disclaimer: Um…nothing…**

_**(N)**_

Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan. Closest thing to a princess, you could say. She has porcelain like skin, soft lips, dashing milky blue-grey eyes, velvet hair and a large bust to boot. Near flawless, if it were not for her extremely shy demeanor, inability to express her actual feelings and most of all: a crush on a loud mouth blonde ninja.

She hugged the light blue kimono tightly in her arms, giddy with a faint blush painted over her cheeks. This will be the moment when her confession gets through to Naruto.

"Hinata-sama," Neji slid open the door, "There is someone calling for you." He held out the cord-less phone.

Hinata thanked her cousin and took the phone, "Hello?"

A crackled voice came, "Hinata?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Sakura."

"Oh! Hi!"

A small laugh, "So," came the drawled voice, "Are you ready?"

"Mm, hm,"

"Good,"

Hinata giggled slightly, "Sakura, how was your mission?"

"Went well, but Naruto nearly killed himself out there with his new Jutsu. His arm is in a sling now."

A small gasp, "Is he…?"

"He's fine, just a little tired."

"Oh…good."

Sakura smiled on the other side of the line. She knew full well Hinata's feelings. She glanced at her watch, "Oh, Hinata, sorry, I have to go. I'm meeting Ino for lunch!"

Hinata nodded (Even though they're on the phone), "Right, bye."

"Bye."

Click.

Hinata gently set the phone on her dresser and took a deep breath. Naruto is fine, not dead. Naruto was the only thing on her mind.

Hinata looked at her mirror, glancing if the kimono fit, if anything was loose or it anything was showing. She took her brush and brushed her hair one more time. She sighed, placing the brush back on her dresser and looked at herself.

Hinata bit her bottom lips, wondering if Naruto would notice her.

"Hinata-sama," Neji slid open the door, "Ready?"

Hinata looked at Neji and smiled gently, "Yes."

Grabbing a pin, she began to pull all her hair into one bun.

* * *

Naruto wore a simple light yellow kimono. Known for his abnormal color choices, this was of the norm. At least it wasn't bright orange. The kimono was slightly open, revealing a arm in a sling.

His stomach growled, "Food…" he mumbled. A sigh escaped from his lips, "A great holiday festival and yet I can't find any ramen…"

He sniffed, trying to find that specific smell, ah, but nothing came.

Then, something caught his eye.

"Mommy, mommy!" a young boy pulled on the kimono sleeve of his mother, "Pinwheels, please!?"

The mother chuckled, "Alright." She picked out a multicolored and generously sized pinwheel, "This one?"

The boy giggled with excitement.

The wind picked up and the pinwheel spun, the medley of colors swirling together.

Naruto titled his head to one side, the pinwheels giving him a sense of curiosity. He walked over to the small stand and looked at the various pinwheels.

* * *

Hinata was walking alone, looking at the various stands full of food and games. She had a light smile on her face which was quickly replaced by a stuttering voice as she spotted her one and only.

He wasn't wearing his forehead protector, letting the hair lie gently over his eyes. A playful smile adorned his face and the same old whiskers dressed his cheeks. His deep blue eyes were what caught her, right there and before.

Her heart quickened its pace and her mind was screaming to run before he would spot her.

Unfortunately for her, her exceptional skills of quietly slipping away weren't functioning today. She ran into a pole.

Naruto heard a scream of pain and a ring of metal behind his head. He turned and spotted the poor girl kneeling on the floor rubbing her entire face, "Hinata!?" he cried, running over to Hinata, "Are you okay?"

Hinata moaned and hissed, "Y-Yes…" she managed to stutter, rubbing the bruised spot on her forehead. She looked up and found her vision was fuzzy. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked several times and found her self staring into two deep and bright blue eyes.

Naruto blinked, noticing her entire face turning an incredible bright red, "Hinata, are you feeling okay?" he asked, reaching for her hand with his free one.

Hinata felt the warm soft hands grab hers, 'Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…is holding my hand…' she nearly fainted in happiness.

Naruto pulled the air-headed girl up onto her feet and raised an eyebrow, "Hinata, you don't look so good," he looked closely at Hinata, "Do you need some water? You hit you're head pretty hard."

"AH! AH!" Hinata waved her arms, "N-No! I-I'm just fine!" she smiled happily.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "O…Okay…" he smiled once and walked back to the pinwheel stand.

Hinata smiled for another minute and then sighed. She rubbed her hands, sore from when she gripped each one tightly. Looking up at her love, she watched him admiring the many colors that spun in unison. She clasped her hands behind her back, and then quickly ran away, flustered.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, spotting the pink haired girl walking by, "Sakura-chan, what's up?"

"Eh, Naruto," Sakura smiled, glad to see her friend, "I bought some candied apples and was looking for you, here," she handed Naruto one candied apple and bit in one on the other hand.

Naruto grabbed the candied apple with the opposite hand of the one holding three pinwheels and another candied apple (The hand that was also in a sling), "Ah, but I already have one."

"Then give it to someone else." Sakura laughed.

He nodded and handed Sakura a glossy pink pinwheel, "Here."

"Thanks, Naruto!" Sakura gleamed, watching the lights lighten the glossy pinwheel, "Oh, have you seen Hinata? I haven't talked to her since this noon."

"Yeah, she walked into a pole," he laughed quietly, "I don't really know where she went."

"Eh…" Sakura sighed, "Ok, well, when you see her, tell her I was asking for her."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm still a little tired from the other thing; I need to get some sleep." She eyed the amount of items held in both hands, "Is your hand already healed?"

"Mm, somewhat, I can hold things, but if I hit it, it'll hurt."

Sakura yawned, "Sorry, well then Naruto, take care. Don't forget to keep the caste dry."

Naruto nodded, "See ya."

"Bye." Waved Sakura, walking back home.

Naruto watched Sakura's retreating back and looked at the two candied apples and two pinwheels, "Why that lady gave me two free, I have no idea why…"

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed out, "Naruto-kun…why am I such an idiot!" she mumbled sharply.

Eyeing a bench, she quickly walked over and sat down, tired from doing nothing but walking. She leaned back and looked up towards the starry sky, "It's so clear today…" she closed her eyes, feeling a cool breeze wash over her, "Feels nice…"

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped her head back quickly, ignoring the pain in her neck, and saw Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun!" she cried out, knees quaking, and nervous hands held together tightly. She looked down at her feet.

Naruto cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Hey, hey, what's with the long face?"

Hinata looked up, surprised.

He sat down next to Hinata.

She noticed his awkward sight, having four items sticking out of his chest and hand.

"Ah, the sky is so clear today. We barely get to see this sight in this part of Konoha…" he smiled brightly, eyes shining, "Oh, right, Sakura wanted to look for you, but couldn't find you."

"O-Oh! R-Really? I-I'll call her t-tomorrow."

"Ah, ha, she's been really tired these days. Of course, Tsunade is like the devil herself." He growled playfully.

Hinata giggled, placed her hand over her mouth.

"Ah! The girl can laugh!" Naruto laughed, "Sorry, I've just never heard you laugh before."

Hinata blinked and smiled, "Ah, yes, I'm just a little caught up in my duties."

"Eh, such a good girl."

Hinata blushed and gripped her kimono's sleeves.

A blissful silence began, and the two watched the turning sky and the twinkling stars painted onto the black canvas.

The clouds began to increase and the moon began to disappear.

Naruto looked up with bright sky blue eyes and blinked, "Neh, doesn't it seem like it'll rain to you?"

Hinata looked up, "The clouds…"

Suddenly, a major downpour.

Naruto screamed in surprise, "I CAN'T GET MY CAST WET!" he quickly got up and looked around for a dry space, "Over there!" he pointed to a small gazebo and ran towards it, "Come on!"

Hinata, in a state of shock from the sudden rain, snapped back to reality and followed the leaping boy.

Naruto reached the gazebo steps and panted heavily. His feet were caked with mud from the grass he ran over and his hair was stuck over his eyes. He pulled back the strands of sun yellow hair and looked at his cast carefully, "Great…it's wet…"

Hinata reached the gazebo, behind due to her attempts to dodge mud puddles and nearly collapsed on the gazebo floor, "N-Naruto-kun…is…is your cast dry?"

Naruto turned and scratched the back of his head, "Eh, heh…the rain was pretty strong…"

Hinata wobbled back to her feet, with Naruto's help, much to her pleasure/displeasure, "Th-Thank you…" she blushed, but due to all her hair plastered onto her face, it was invisible.

Naruto chuckled, "You look like a ghost."

"Eh?" Hinata quickly pulled back all her hair into her wet back. She took one look at herself and noticed how her clothes clung to her body. She flushed, beginning to wonder what the hell to do in this type of situation.

Naruto looked away, slightly embarrassed, "Too bad there aren't any extra clothing here." He smiled and laughed, "Like hell there will be any."

Hinata giggled slightly and sighed.

Naruto leaned against one of the supporting columns and watched the rain fall onto the paved streets. He closed his eyes halfway and stared at the blurring lights.

* * *

"Neji," Tenten plopped herself onto the empty stool next to Neji, "The rain isn't stopping, are you sure Hinata's alright?"

Neji pulled a dish of sushi from the conveyor belt and poked at the raw fish and rice, "She's not a little kid," he picked one up and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, "She's fine."

Tenten stared at Neji, "If you say so…" she lightly hit the table, "Hey, what if she's with a guy and soaked."

Neji chocked.

"NEJI! WASABI'S COMIN' OUT OF YOUR NOSE!"

* * *

Hinata with clasped hands was watching her feet swing as she dangled from the edge of the gazebo. She looked up at her crush and quietly sighed. Her wish was to finally have the courage to speak to him—

"Ah, I almost forgot," Naruto cried out suddenly. He pulled out one soaked candied apple and a glistening rainbow pinwheel, "Here," he handed out the two soaked treasures.

Hinata stared, wide eyed, "Th-Thank…you…" she stood and walked over to Naruto, gently taking the two items. She took a bite of the soaked candied apple, tasting water and bits of sugar.

Naruto stared, "Ya sure ya want to eat that?"

Hinata nodded slowly, "It doesn't taste bad…" she mumbled quietly.

Naruto laughed gently, and tapped Hinata's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

The poor girl nearly fainted in happiness.

"It makes me wonder why you aren't tied down."

Hinata froze, 'Is he implying something? Does he want to go steady? Should I say something? Oh…Naruto-kun, if only you knew…" she swallowed and shivered.

"Are you cold? You're shivering."

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine…"

"Nuh, uh, here," Naruto pulled her to a bench in the gazebo and sat her down. He wrapped his free arm over her shoulder and began to gently rub her arm, "It'll make you warmer."

Hinata clenched her teeth tighter and tighter, her hands gripping the two items to tightly that the sticks might as well snap. She closed her eyes, hoping the moment would last, that the rain wouldn't stop and that it would continue until the end of time. She gently leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder and cried softly.

"Hinata? Are you crying?"

She whimpered, coughing, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't speak and she could barely breathe.

"Hinata, are you feeling okay?"

Hinata began to sob, her shoulders twitched as her body hiccupped. She buried her nose and right eye into Naruto's shoulder and cried for the sake of her unrequited love.

'Why can't I say it? Why!?' her mind screamed

The words were at the tip of her lips, ready to flow, but every time she tried her tongue would swell and the words would be swallowed back to the bottom of her stomach where the rest of the butterflies flew.

'Naruto-kun, please, why can't you see!?'

Naruto, confused, pulled Hinata closer, "It's okay, everything will be okay. Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll get over it."

Hinata gulped, hiccupped, and pulled back from the comforter's shoulder.

Naruto looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto's lips.

'One kiss, that's all, just one.'

"Hinata," he came closer, seeing if she's as red as his eyes were telling him.

Hinata took one gasp, "NARUTO!" she nearly screamed and clasped the side of his face with soft milky white skinned hands. She pushed towards him cutting off any space that was left between them. She could feel them. They were moist, soft, and comforting. She kept her eyes tight shut, afraid of what his reaction might be, and continued to hold him in place.

He could feel her nails dig into the side of his temples, nearly feeling sharp nails dig deeper and deeper into his skin. What he noticed more was the desperate Hyuuga kissing him strongly yet softly all the same.

'Wait…what…?'

Everything he went for, his love for the pink haired girl whom he had pined for was slowly seeping away from his mind. He slowly closed his eyes; the pink haired girl whom he hoped to be kissing him was soon to be replaced by a mysterious dark haired shy one.

Before he knew it, he pushed back and everything seemed to fall into place.

_**(N)**_

**What!? The end!? **

**YEP! There isn't any sequel. None. I'm sorry, I just think this is the perfect place to stop this. NarutoxHinata is complex to write in character. Hinata broke character a couple times, I bet. Naruto I have no idea, he's way too spontaneous. **

**Let's see, the ghost comment is based on a stereotypical Korean ghost, white clothes, hair all over her face, scary stare. It's actually scary when you're in the dark and with the right lighting. **

**Sorry for the crappy quality. I'm just never in a writing mood recently. **

**Well** **GlazingSilverWing**** this was what I can do. I had another idea, but it never really grew on me. Neither did this really, but I like it better. Sorry for the wait!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it! **


End file.
